Gunduige I
Gunduige was created just after Slazinch was and was around for a very short time as a minor role in the RP before being sent to Hell after being killed by Green 'Inspiration of Creation ' Gunduige was created so the creator could use someone evil and also to give a kind of continuation on Mistan’s history as well as give Salzinch some company. 'Appearance ' Gunduige is a monster. He can change his body to different forms and transform, however, he can also change his body appearance at will, though his strength doesn't vary. In his regular form, Gunduige is a tall figure and his skin is maroon-ish. He has two horns on the top of his head and his aura and eyes are both deep yellow... 'Personality ' Gunduige is a very smug person and this hold true even when he shape-shifts. He is angered easily and will kill for the fun of it. He feels no remorse and shows no mercy... 'History ' Déjà Vu?: Gundige woke up from a long slumber in the depths of space, not knowing how he got there, or what he was...or even who he was. He had unnaturally powerful Ki and power and his fighting skills were superb. Gunduige set, murder in his heart, death in his mind...Gunduige was evil. He came and went, planet to planet, killing all inhabitants as he went. He got to Unsublia which had already been tampered with by Slazinch before him. Arriving there, the Unsublians once again set out cries of help to fighters of earth. Mistan, Vaisn and Jolkas came to their aid and were defeated. Gunduige sensed they had great power though and granted them a five year training session to grow stronger... They went back to Unsublia and Gundiuige was overwhelmed, killed, destroyed. He was sent to Hell and met Slazinch. He had also been killed by Mistan and once the pair worked out that they were talking about the same person and realized how similar their lives were, they began plotting their revenge and their plan to break their way out of Hell. Finally, they managed the feat and escaped the fiery prison they had been sentenced to. Together they tracked down the remainder of Mistan’s Squad and finally located Vaisn and Jolkas. Now far more powerful than he had previously been and in addition to Gunduige’s power, the two easily overpowered the two Saiyans. They allowed them to escape and to run to Mistan who arrived at the scene within minutes. Unfortunately for them, it seemed Mistan had also advanced in power and the two were once again sent to Hell after a crushing defeat. Once again, Slazinch and Gunduige were trapped in Hell, though this time their tempers were much shorter and the mood was dark rather than the sense of excitement and suspense as it was last time. For another two years they plotted their escape and built up the power they needed to escape Hell once more. After a very long time, they accomplished the feat and set out for Mistan again, his murder being the only thing on their minds. 'Nel and Ichigo Saga ' Roaming: Gunduige searched far and wide with Slazinch but only found Mistan in the mountains after weeks of searching. He and Slazinch attacked Mistan and his son, Kassd, and were delighted to see that their power was greater than theirs this time. Mistan and Kassd were forced to run from the scene and Gunduige and Slazinch followed eager to kill them. However, they soon found themselves on a place people called “Kami’s Lookout” and once there discovered that Mistan and Kassd were actually incredibly weak compared to other fighters on the planet. A Namekian named Green blew Gunduige up with a punch to the gut and Slazinch’s own life was taken once again by a Saiyan named Len who sliced him into tiny pieces with Ki that then disintegrated into non-being. It seemed the two would never win… Hell Again: Slazinch and Gunduige found themselves trapped in Hell for a third time and now they did not have the will power to attempt to grow strong again. They sat in the fiery prison for weeks doing nothing until finally an argument broke out, the topic being who’s fault out of the two of them it was of why they there stuck there in the first place. 'this time, the Reset commenced, wiping out all from the Nel and Ichigo Saga. The next Saga is the Nene Saga ' 'Techniques ' · '''Die… '''This is Gunduige’s Signature Technique which he uses many times against various opponents. The blast has no colour but its power is extreme. Category:Nel and Ichigo Saga Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:NegativeSanity's Characters